Soledad
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Aquel sueño venía, una y otra vez. Un sueño de una vida feliz. -ONESHOT-


_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

**Soledad**

Una noche más se despertaba gritando, cubierta de sudor frío y una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

Aquel sueño venía, una y otra vez. Un sueño de un tiempo pasado, su padre y su madre riendo en _L'Hermitage_, ella jugando en la nieve. Un sueño de una vida feliz, cargada de inocencia y colores radiantes. Quizás era justamente eso lo que tanto miedo le daba, porque sabía que al despertar estaría sola, en la fría habitación de un internado, deseando aquello sin poder obtenerlo.

A veces deseaba no despertarse, quedarse para siempre jugando en la nieve, mientras sus padres tomaban chocolate en humeantes tazas. La vaca para Waldo, el oso para Anthea, el conejito para ella.

Chocolate caliente y brioches caseros. Troncos ardiendo en la chimenea, la melodía del piano, la seguridad de los libros. Fotografías con caras sonrientes, recuerdos apilados, periódicos viejos con artículos recortados, plantas repletas de flores multicolor. Un hogar, su hogar.

A veces se sentía muy sola, no tenía un lugar al que regresar, nadie le esperaba tras la verja de _L'Hermitage_, nadie le daría la bienvenida, ni le daría un dulce beso o un cálido abrazo. No le preguntarían cómo le había ido el día o en la escuela, ni le preguntarían por sus amigos, tampoco le acompañarían en una noche de tristeza ni le cuidarían al estar enferma.

Simplemente estaba sola en el mundo.

Sin embargo sabía que tenía a sus amigos, ellos siempre la apoyaban. Eran como su nueva familia, una grande, ruidosa, cómplice y cariñosa. Les quería mucho.

Odd, su cómplice de travesuras, el incansable aventurero capaz de sonreír hasta en la peor de las situaciones. Ulrich y su fortaleza, con mal genio pero siempre dispuesto a ofrecerle lo que necesitase. Yumi, su increíble mejor amiga, capaz de cargarse a hombros lo que fuera sin morir en el intento, firme como una roca y fuerte como el agua. Y Jérémie, el joven genio que le había devuelto la vida al encender el superordenador, dispuesto a pasarse la eternidad sin dormir para librarla de X.A.N.A.

Una familia de cine, con peleas tontas a las que Ulrich y Yumi parecían ser adictos, retos de Odd, clases de repaso de Jérémie… Pero ¿y ella? ¿qué hacía ella por sus amigos, por su familia?

«Darles problemas.»

X.A.N.A.

El virus.

Las pesadillas.

La _Scyphozoa_.

Proteger Lyoko.

La Red.

El _Koloso_.

«Soy una carga.»

Cerró los ojos, el rostro de su padre se dibujó detrás de sus parpados. Las gafas oscuras y la espesa barba, que cubría la mitad de su cara, probablemente le otorgaban un aspecto inquietante, pero para ella era el semblante más cálido y tranquilizador del mundo.

Si se concentraba incluso podía oír la melodía preferida de su padre y la suave voz de su madre poniéndole letra, siempre una diferente, «el mundo cambia muy deprisa, cada día es una canción distinta» recordó la respuesta que siempre obtenía al preguntarle.

—"El mundo es para los que no tienen miedo, Aelita" —dijo en un susurro—. "Escribe tu canción y regálasela a quien te importa, haz del mundo entero tu escenario".

Nunca había entendido aquellas palabras, aunque ahora creía intuir su significado. Pero era tarde, ya no podía decírselo.

Su padre también le solía decir algo pero no lo recordaba. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y se hizo un ovillo bajo las sábanas. No tenía fuerzas para moverse de allí, tampoco tenía ganas.

—Lo siento mamá, el mundo no será mi escenario —gimoteó.

Se abandonó al sueño. Allí su madre sonreía tomando notas en una libreta de tapas de cartón rojo, mientras su padre desarrollaba algún programa informático. La cadena de música reproducía el vals _Sphärenklänge_ de Joseph Strauss, ella siempre había preferido _Mein Lebenslauf ist Lieb und Lust_. Y ella dibujaba caras sonrientes en su bloc de dibujo, el sol sonreía, las nubes sonreían hasta la casa sonreía.

El mundo de sus sueños sonreía.

En ese mundo de sonrisas quería vivir.

Vivir en un sueño de un tiempo mejor.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Aprovechando que la gripe me ha dejado en cama me he puesto a escribir esto que llevaba días dándome vueltas en la cabeza. Es un poco deprimente y corto, espero que aún y así os haya gustado.  
Un abrazo._


End file.
